


The One with The List

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: The Ones Where They're Kind of Like a FRIENDS Episode [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has a tough decision to make. Lip decides to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with The List

**Author's Note:**

> mayyy have watched too much Friends...
> 
>  
> 
> Also Johnny Rockets is a 50's themed diner restaurant. I didn't forget his name lol.

Ian lays on Lip’s dorm bed, groaning.

“Uhhg I don’t know what to do. I mean I have a pretty good thing going now but then there’s Mickey.”

Lip rolls his eyes tired of hearing the same shit from his brother. Stay with his current boyfriend get back with his sort of ex boyfriend. It was exhausting and this was not what he was planning when he asked Ian to hang out.

“Why don’t you make a list?” Lip suggests, grinning at his idea.

“A list?”

“Yeah. Whenever I decide if I should buy something I make a list. Weigh out the benefits and costs of the purchase or whatever.”

“You’re suggesting I make a list on what guy to keep in my life?”

“Sure why not? Writing down things make them seem more obvious anyways.”

Ian sighs. “Alright. Fuck it.”

Lip grins. “Awesome. Lets start with faults!”

Lip divides the paper by drawing a line down it. He writes Mickey on one side and Chris, Ian’s current boyfriend, on the other. They go about making the list, listing Mickey’s faults first per Lip’s request. Before long Ian gets tired of naming negative things about the man he loves and they move on to his boyfriends side and he realizes.

“He’s not Mickey.” Ian says.

“What?” Lip asks, his pen eagerly on the paper.

“Chris. He’s not Mickey.”

Lip shrugs and quickly scribbles it on the paper.

The answer on Chris’ faults is enough for Ian. He grabs his backpack quickly and heads to the door giving Lip a “Thanks!” before he leaves.

Ian breaks up with Chris that night. It was sad, sure, but something Ian knew was right to do. Chris was kind and very good looking, his golden blonde hair had been the first thing to catch Ian’s eye, so he shouldn’t have trouble finding someone else. Ian tells himself.

The next day he finds Lip back home doing laundry.

“Hey.” Ian greets. “Broke up with Chris.”

“Oh yeah? Good for you, man. When you gonna tell Mickey?” Lip asks.

“I called him earlier. Asked him to come over. Should be here soon.”

“Good.” Lip says again smiling.

“Oh wait.” He pulls out a piece of paper from his back pocket. “You left this at my place. You’re lucky my roommate didn’t find it. Don’t want him getting the wrong idea.”

Ian laughs. “Roommate mhmm. Sure it’s not your booty call you’re more concerned about.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Lip laughs and turns back to his laundry.

Just then the back door opens and Ian turns around. Seeing who it is he quickly hides the list behind his back.

“Mickey!” Ian exclaims.

Mickey beams. “Gallagher.” He looks behind Ian. “Lip.”

Lip turns and nods to him.

“What’s that?” Mickey asks pointing behind Ian.

“Uh what?”

“That. That paper behind your back?” Mickey moves closer to Ian.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” Mickey moves left and right to try to see the paper.

“Nothing it’s got my name on it.” Lip looks between the two men.

“It’s not for you though it’s uhh. Lip’s. He was writing something.”

Mickey looks at Lip disgusted. “You were writing something about me?”

“Yeah.” Lip says taking the paper from Ian. “I was writing about all the assholes I know.”

“Haha.” Mickey nods and Ian things he’s in the clear. “Alright.” Mickey walks around them and closer to Lip who’s slowly putting the paper behind his back. “Cool cool.”

Mickey quickly reaches behind Lip and snatches the paper out of his grasp.

“No!” Ian shouts and goes after Mickey who runs out the front door with the paper.

They chase each other, to Mickey’s mind playfully and Ian’s mind with purpose. They make it to Micky’s house and Mickey manages to get a one up on Ian by pushing him one way and darting the other up towards his door. He’s grinning like he’s won as he starts reading the paper.

His smile falters the further he gets.

“The fuck is this?” He asks.

Ian looks up at him and opens his mouth to speak. “Mickey…”

“Is this a list?”

“It’s not like that it’s. Lip said I should make a list to-”

“ ‘Just a thug’?” Mickey reads. “The fuck?”

“I didn’t say that! Lip…Lip put that.”

“This Johnny Fuckin’ Rocket you got has a stable job huh? That’s why you love him so much?” Mickey yells putting the paper behind him.

“No no that’s not.” Ian climbs the steps. “Look at the other side. His side.”

Mickey pulls the paper back from behind him and reads the words carefully. “Not icky.’ ”

Ian groans and looks down at the ground. He was gonna kill Lip.

“Icky? What he’s not fucking gross like me that’s why you don’t’ want to be with him. Fuck.”

“No that’s not!”

“And what’s this mean?” Mickey points back to the faults on his side. Mickey shrugs. “Probably just some fucking words I don’t know cause 'I’m just a thug’.”

Mickey pushes the list into Ian’s chest and walks into his house, slamming the front door in Ian’s face.

Ian yells through the door temporarily forgetting the Milkovich door was always unlocked. He grabs the knob and opens it just in time to see Mickey give him a look and walk into his room.

“Mickey!” Ian calls out towards the room.

He rushes over and tries to open it but discovers its locked. “Mickey please?” Ian calls out. “It doesn’t-It doesn’t say 'icky’ it’s supposed to say Mickey. Not Mickey.”

Ian says more quietly, “He’s not you. It’s his fault because that’s all I want.” Ian rubs his hand on the door separating them. “Mickey please? All I want is you. Nothing else.”

Ian hears silence and then the click of the lock and steps away as the door opens.

Mickey stares at him. “You mean that?”

Ian nods. “Yes. There’s only you, Mick.”

Mickey looks down.

“I shouldn’t have made that list in the first place. I didn’t need it to know that it’s you.”

Mickey looks up, grinning. “It was kinda shitty.”

“I know.” Ian admits. “I’ll make it up to you.” He eyes Mickey desperately.

Mickey laughs and pulls Ian into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
